The Ghost of Berkeley Avenue
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: Logan had never been a huge fan of Halloween, so when Carlos got the brilliant idea to explore a house that was rumored to be haunted by the ghost of an old man, he was not too thrilled about it.


**Hey, guys! I wrote this story for the BTR Plot Adoption Forum's Halloween challenge. I know it's late now, but I hope you have all had a Happy Halloween. :) I did not get a chance to finish this, but hopefully I'll get to soon, so this is just part of the story. I'll add the rest later on, once I get a chance to write the rest.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"You want us to go to a haunted house?" Logan said as he put down the book he had been reading and ran a hand through his disheveled brown hair. It was eight in the morning, too early to be awake, and definitely way too early for an idea such as the one Carlos had just suggested.

"Not a haunted house. An _abandoned_ haunted house. Like, not one of those fake ones. A _real_ one."

From where he sat on the bright orange couch in the living room, Logan stared at Carlos with a blank expression on his face, unable to believe his own ears. "Is that supposed to make me feel any better? Because if it is, it's not working. If anything, it's doing the opposite of that."

"Aww, come on, Logie. Don't be a party pooper." Carlos frowned from where he sat on the other side of the couch, with his knees pulled up to his chest. "It'll be fun!"

"If your definition of 'fun' consists of us vanishing into thin air, then sure, it'll be _loads_ of fun."

"A person can't vanish into thin air. That's ridiculous," James said as he took a seat on the couch beside Carlos, having just emerged from his room. As always, even with it being that early, James' hair was perfectly combed, not a single strand sticking out in a direction it shouldn't be.

Heaving out a loud sigh, Logan rolled his eyes at his best friend's words, choosing to ignore his comment. "Whatever. Please tell Carlos that his idea is the one that's ridiculous."

"What idea?" James asked, turning to look at Carlos. "You're not planning to dive from our window into the pool again, are you? Because I'm telling you, that is not going to work."

"No, but that was a great idea."

"Sorry, buddy," James said as he stretched out a hand to pat Carlos' knee, "but it really wasn't."

"It was," Carlos muttered, brushing James' hand away. "Anyway, this idea is way cooler! Logan here just doesn't want to admit it."

"And that idea would be…?"

"He wants to go to a haunted house," Logan said before Carlos could get a word out.

"What's so bad about that?"

"No, like a _real_ haunted house."

"A real haunted house?" James' eyes were as wide as saucers, his head moving slowly in Carlos' direction. "You want to go to a _real haunted house_?"

"Maybe…"

"I told you–"

"That's a great idea!"

"What?" Logan stared at James, and then looked to Carlos, who was now smiling widely from ear to ear. "James, what? Are you serious? You were supposed to side with me, not with Carlos!"

"Side with you about what?" Kendall padded into the room then, stifling a yawn as he stretched his arms out over his head. "And why are you guys yelling? It's–" he paused to stare at the clock on the wall that was situated above the TV, before continuing with, "–not even eight thirty in the morning. Are you guys trying to wake up the whole floor?"

"Carlos and James have both lost their minds," Logan said, scooting over so that Kendall could take a seat beside him. He watched as Kendall grabbed a blue blanket that had been left draped over the couch the previous night and wrapped it around himself.

"Is that supposed to be news to me?" He chuckled, ignoring the glares and shouts of "Hey!" that James and Carlos emitted in response. "What have they done now?"

"They want to go to a haunted house."

"A real one?" Kendall looked amused but not at all surprised.

"The one in Berkley Avenue!"

"The one that everyone says is haunted by that old man's ghost? Carlos, have you lost your mind?"

"Clearly."

Kendall seemed to ignore Logan's comment, his eyes locked on Carlos, who appeared to be mildly disappointed. "That's not happening. No way."

"But, Kendall–"

"Are you trying to get us killed?"

"We're not going to die!" Carlos practically shouted, pushing himself off the couch. "Besides, we don't even know if those stories are true. For all we know, they could just be a myth, created to scare children into going into that house."

Logan stood from the couch, moving to stand in front of Carlos. "And what if it's not? What if we go into that house and that old man's ghost follows us here? Or better yet, what if we go in there and never get to see the light of day again?"

"Don't you think you're being a bit overdramatic?" Carlos asked.

"'Overdramatic' is his middle name," James said with a chuckle, his smile vanishing as soon as Logan turned to stare at him.

"I'm not being overdramatic, I'm being realistic."

"Sure you are, Logan. Sure you are."

"I think this is getting a little heated," Kendall said, appearing behind Logan, his hands moving to rest on his shoulders. "Come on, go sit back down."

Logan gave Kendall a pleading look, but did as he was told, his hands fidgeting nervously on his lap.

"Carlos, it's too dangerous, even if it's not haunted. That house is very old. We don't know what kind of condition it's in. I mean, it looks bad on the outside, so who knows what it must be like on the inside. There could be rats in there, snakes, venomous spiders… other dangerous things."

"Come on, Kendall! Nothing's going to happen."

"It's an abandoned house, James," Kendall said, sounding agitated. "It's not safe."

"We'll be careful."

"I don't know…"

At this, Logan raised his head from where he had had it, cradled in between his hands. "Kendall, don't."

Kendall looked back at him, letting out a sigh, before turning back to Carlos and James. "We'll think about it."

"Yay!"

"But I'm not saying yes."

"You're not saying no either," Carlos said, grinning from ear to ear.

Kendall shook his head, and then walked back to where Logan was sitting, his left arm wrapping around his shoulders. "Don't worry about it," he whispered in Logan's ear, rubbing his hand up and down Logan's arm in a comforting gesture. "It'll be fine."

Logan gave him a small smile, but it felt forced. "You're not actually considering it, are you?" he asked, his mask slipping away.

With a smile on his face, Kendall shook his head. "Of course not."

* * *

"I thought you said you _weren't_ considering it." Logan frowned from where he stood in the doorway of his and Kendall's bedroom entrance, his arms crossed in front of his chest. It was now seven in the evening, and the sky outside had turned a murky grey. He watched as Kendall rummaged through his closet for a jacket to wear, as now he, Carlos and James had decided they were going to do the one thing Kendall had disagreed to do that very morning.

"I wasn't, but it's not like we have anything else to do here," Kendall said as he finally decided on a dark blue denim jacket and proceeded to put it on. "Unless you'd rather stay here and greet trick-or-treaters."

"Well, I certainly would rather do that than come face to face with a ghost."

"That's not going to happen."

Logan raised an eyebrow at Kendall's words and let his arms drop to his sides. "You don't know that," he mumbled under his breath, forcing his legs to move to where Kendall was now standing in the middle of their room. "I really don't think it's a good idea."

"You don't have to come, you know. Nobody's forcing you to."

"Yeah, but…" Logan breathed in sharply then, his eyes glazing over with tears that he quickly blinked away. "I'm not going to let you guys go on your own."

"You're not responsible for us, Logie," Kendall said quietly, giving Logan a small smile. "We can take care of ourselves."

"Doubtful." Logan's lips turned upward into a small smile as he said this, his hand moving to shove Kendall lightly. "Besides, I gotta be there to tell you guys I told you so when that old man's ghost suddenly appears, and the three of you run out of there, screaming your heads off."

"Right… If that were to happen, I think we all know who would be the first one to run out of there."

Logan opened his mouth to say something in return, but Carlos and James chose that moment to walk into the room. The two boys wore large smiles on their faces and, to Logan's surprise, unlike the three of them, Carlos was dressed up in a costume.

As Kendall turned beside him, his eyes grew wide, and he had to stifle a laugh at the sight of him. "What are you supposed to be?" he asked, eyeing the boy in front of him.

"I'm ghost repellent, duh!" Carlos said as he turned where he stood. He was dressed as a red can, and in the back of the costume, in giant white letters, the words "GHOST REPELLENT" could be seen.

"Oh my God." Logan smacked himself on the forehead at the sight of them and turned away from the three boys. "I can't believe this."

"We gotta protect ourselves in some way!" Carlos shouted, his arms flapping by his sides. "This way, if there is actually a ghost, he'll see my costume and run the other way."

"Yeah, that'll scare off a ghost." Logan chuckled, taking a seat on the edge of Kendall's bed as that was the closest one to him.

"Worth a try," James said, shrugging. "So, are you guys ready?"

"Ready to die? Sure," Logan muttered, pushing himself to his feet.

"Will you stop being so melodramatic, Logie?" Kendall said from beside him. He rolled his eyes at his best friend but wrapped an arm around his shoulders, causing Logan to groan at him.

"As I said before—"

"You're being realistic, we know."

Logan pushed himself away from Kendall at his comment and went to grab his jacket from where it was laying at the foot of his bed.

"I don't know _how_ we are friends," he said, but as he turned to the other three, there was a smile on his face. "Let's go. Maybe if we get out of there before it gets too late, nothing bad will happen."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the four boys found themselves in front of the haunted house. Logan shuddered as he stared up at it, not knowing if that was a reaction to the cold wind blowing outside, or if it was caused by the fear running through his body.

"Guys, maybe we should go back. I don't think this is such a great idea," he said, his eyes landing on the broken windows of the house, as well as the cobwebs that surrounded it. The house was big, standing at two stories high, but judging by the state the windows were in and how littered the yard was, Logan assumed the house had been abandoned for years now.

"I think Logan's right, guys. It might be—" Kendall stopped in the middle of what he was about to say as both Carlos and James started to make their way up the steps that led to the house's front porch. Below their feet the sound of creaking wood could be heard.

"You both need to relax," James said as he briefly turned to look at them, before reaching for the rusty doorknob and turning it in his hand. The door creaked open almost immediately.

Logan breathed in sharply and took a step back as soon as it did, hiding himself behind Kendall's taller frame.

"Are you guys just gonna stand there, or are you gonna come along?" James asked, turning in his heels and taking a step inside, with Carlos following closely behind.

Logan turned to look at Kendall, whose face had turned about two shades paler than normal. "Kendall?" He shook Kendall's shoulder, sighing in relief when he turned in his direction.

"Let's go," Kendall said before he could change his mind, and reached for Logan's left arm.

All Logan could do was nod his head as Kendall pulled him along and guided him up the steps and towards the dark entrance.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this. :) Also, please go check out the other stories that were written for the challenge too! And again, Happy Halloween!**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
